


Bonds Build Trust

by KatsukiLuv



Series: Challenge Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Future them is married, Good Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Magical Bond, One Shot, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsukiLuv/pseuds/KatsukiLuv
Summary: What if Bellatrix was actually an Order sleeper agent while she served under the Death Eaters? What if at Malfoy manor, Hermione and Bellatrix were bound together by a spell that opened each other's mind to other's emotions? What if they ended up feeling something for each other?A quick challenge word prompt fic.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Series: Challenge Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047862
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Bonds Build Trust

Hermione tiredly rubbed at her eyes in the darkness that surrounded her, pushing herself upwards, she sat up higher in her bed and took in a deep breath slowly releasing it. Through the window most adjacent to her, the moon gently lit up the room as the curtains were not closed, highlighting herself and a portion of her companion. Looking next to her, she smiled at the sight of wild black curls fanned around the face of her beloved who slept on with a peaceful ignorance to the world. 

She could hardly believe that even after all the years that had passed between the two, the Gryffindor had once hated her, thinking she was the enemy. Only to learn the truth when Bellatrix had saved her and her friends when they were captured and brought to Malfoy manor by those dreadful snatchers. She ran her hand through Bella’s hair as she recalled the memory of how this all began.

When the snatchers came to report to the dark witch with their new captures of the day, the idiots thought that they had a group of some to be on the run muggleborns. Through Hermione’s wit, she was able to quickly swell up Harry’s face before they were dragged into the home ensuring that the group would not be brought to you-know-who at the time. When Bellatrix had taken a look at the group, there was obvious suspicion about Harry’s identity but Draco admitted it for her when he hesitantly denied the confirmation of the boy. Any theories and guesses were thrown out the door for the group’s identity when her eyes landed on the sword of Gryffindor that could not have been so easily gained by just anyone in the snatcher’s hand. 

In an act of hysteria and rage she had killed a few of the snatchers running them off before taking Hermione with her to supposedly torture her. At the time, the young witch was deathly afraid of what was to come, not knowing the truth. Seeing the other witch so easily kill and cackle as she did, did not support the idea of her being anyone of good will or intentions. 

In the room that Hermione was dragged and dropped onto the floor of, Bellatrix straddled her in the guise of harmful intent. Out loud she had demanded that she be left alone with her prisoner to harm as she pleased, to be left undisturbed in her revengeful state over her property. In reality when Bellatrix leaned down in the privacy she had created, she had whispered harshly to Hermione to shut up and listen to her. 

Knowing that trust was not going to be given quickly or freely, the double agent cast a binding spell as she carved  _ mudblood _ into the girl below her. It had most certainly hurt as the bond was forged in blood with Bellatrix adding her own from a slice of her palm to mix into the skin below. This bind let the respective witches know the others intentions, so when Bellatrix quickly explained that she was an agent for the Order and she had a plan for her and her friends to escape the prison basement, Hermione calmed. If the young witch was asked of the past, why she had believed the other witch, she couldn’t answer. At the time a sense of desperation, fear, hope, and guilt hit her all at once from the back of her mind, forcing and ache to both witches' marks. In the far edges of her senses from the bond, she felt something akin to attraction tickling at her but she wasn’t entirely sure. 

The witch above her explained that they were now emotionally bound to a degree to skip over the current need to build trust that they had no time to do and that the magic knife she had used, an instrument of her spell, would help them communicate after all the prisoners escaped. In this she explained her plan for her sister Narcissa, was going to get the door unlocked when the opportunity was right to let them all out when they could distract the other death eaters. Which thanks to Dobby’s timing, was unnecessary. In the ensuing chaos, Bellatrix had thrown her knife towards Hermione as they all escaped.

Her friends not knowing the truth of the situation dragged her away before it could be handed to her discreetly. Hermione focused on the magic holding them together, allowing the knife to simply glide into her hands. Later, she learned that Dobby had every intention of rescuing her from what he had thought to be a last attempt at her murder. Fortunately for all, the freed elf had not been needed. 

The real start to what would become a relationship between the witches developed through the knife that acted as a key to a mental pathway for communication that could be open and closed as long as the knife was held or put away respectively. At the time Hermione had liked Ron, enough to think that she loved him. Noticeably, it wasn’t a heart shuddering act that she had read about in books when she would kiss him. There was no spark as they say.

The trio agreed to pick up where they had left off to finish destroying all the horcruxes before the final battle. In this time after the manor incident, Hermione and Ron grew apart as Bellatrix slowly but unintentionally worked her way in. In fact, both witches unintentionally pulled closer through the help of the bond and their long conversations.

The hunt did not leave much time for romance to develop between Ron and Hermione. Every time that Ron had tried to spend any time of intimacy with her, she would excuse herself as her scar throbbed angrily at her. Almost as if the bond wouldn’t dare allow her to become close with anyone else. Almost, being the keyword as though the bond did push away at the development of any other type of bond for her it wouldn’t have stopped her, rather she truly did not want to pursue anything further.

At the time she could not figure out why hugs had felt more natural to her with him than any of their kisses did. Later Hermione would understand it to be her desire for closeness and comfort in a stressful time that led her to pursue that path with someone she held more dear as a brother. 

A busy travel schedule that left little time for intimacy did wonders for the seemingly quiet and distracted bright witch. The boys had chalked it up to trauma from Malfoy manor; they had no idea that she was speaking directly to Bellatrix. The first time Bellatrix came knocking was days later after their escape. The knife had stayed in her possession the whole time and started to unnaturally get warm in time with her scar that pulsated. When she pulled it out she saw a message on the blade seeming to etch into the metal. 

_ Reach out to me pet it is time we talk. Think to me. I have much to tell you. _

Her instinct told her to follow the directions as she held tighter to the handle. From then on a telepath-like link was created between the two. 

This proved invaluable as Bella explained in greater detail who she was for the Order and why she did what she did at the manor, needing to ensure Harry lived. Knowing of Hermione through the order, Bella had understood that the brightest witch of her age was the only brain cell that the group had and so she was chosen to be her messenger. 

When the older witch wasn’t helping the group move along, the two ended up into conversations speaking on many topics. Both found that they had a lot in common with their knowledge and desire for more, Hermione learned that all she had known about Bella was made up for her undercover work, a secret identity to convey blood supremacy. 

Two very similar witches in like mindedness who simply had different obstacles and resources to work with, both wanted the same goal. The dark lord to be forever gone. 

As days turned to weeks of conversation in private, intrigued by the other, their hearts too began to beat for each other. Bellatrix was careful of giving out too much information that related to her work and her personal life but was willing to talk about her family and her devotion to her sisters. She did not delve much into her childhood but only gave off a vague imagery of how blood pretentious her parents were and how that related to her upbringing. Other topics related to many magical theories yet to be proven, differences in their time at Hogwarts, and a desire for a better world, amongst other things.

The brunette was pulled out of her memories when the head that held the mass of dark curls moved from under her hand. With the light of the moon still proving just strong enough, eyes dark as onyx met hers from the shadows. A yawn left the lips of the older witch, her wife,  _ wife, how lucky she was, _ her thoughts interrupted once more by a questioning voice. 

“Pet? What are you doing awake, isn’t your big important briefing to the minister happening as soon as the sun rises?” 

There was a gently mocking tone to the words  _ big  _ and  _ important briefing _ , a dark eyebrow risen at her.

“I was just thinking too much love, go back to sleep, I’ll be right there with you soon.” 

The witch below shifted to drag the other woman down. As they resettled with their legs intertwined and bodies melded close, the older chuckled.

“Hermione Jean Black, I know you my dear, don’t make me obliviate you.” 

A gentle kiss was placed on her forehead as onyx eyes closed again. Closing her own eyes to follow her wife, she thought back to Hogwarts one last time, before finding a comfortable position to sleep in.

The battle that ended the war was a messy one, many of her friends had died that day to protect what they held dear but many had also lived to see Harry come back from the dead and defeat Voldemort once and for all. The boy who lived  **twice** was only the surprise cherry on top of the secret unveiling cake. Molly and Ginny were the first to learn outside of the Trio that Bellatrix was perhaps fighting for them, if not insane. 

Many at the time thought that Bellatrix had aimed to kill Ginny when really Bellatrix was helping to protect the girl while she searched for her own dear lioness. Molly had seen a death eater die by Bellatrix’s hand too close to her daughter to make clear the intentions and accused the witch. In her attempt to defend her daughter she had cast the killing curse at Bellatrix, luckily Hermione found Bella first and knocked the death eater spy over, saving her life. Bellatrix had shouted back at the Weasley matriarch as she got up.

“I’m trying to help your side you damn ingrate!”

Hermione quickly deescalated the situation and pulled Bellatrix along with her to avoid another incident of the same.

At the final stand that lulled a temporary ceasefire from both sides, Voldemort had asked for recruits to join his new world for he had won. Instead he found traitors to his cause from people he would have never suspected. Bellatrix emerged with Hermione to the forefront of the group on the side opposite the death eaters. 

Everyone was too focused on the man to notice her walking between them, if they had, they likely would try to kill her. Both women watched as Lucius stood alone behind the dark lord looking grim as he commanded for Draco to join him. A few bodies were moved as Narcissa joined her son, wrapping a protective arm around his shoulders. As everyone was distracted from Bellatrix, they too were from Narcissa.

“No Lucius, I’m done with you manipulating our son for this ploy. I won’t stand to see you push him toward this self destruction any more.” 

Draco relaxed momentarily to his mother due to these words. A rumble of mumbling could be heard from both crowds as Lucius became furious but held his tongue looking to the dark lord. The evil wizard sneered at the interaction,

“A traitor then, you both shall die for this treason.” As Voldemort raised his wand, his eyes shifted and noticed Bellatrix. 

“Ah Bella, there you are, prove your loyalty to me and kill them. Kill them where they stand and you shall be forever by my side.” Dangling a sick version of possession and love in front of her. 

If she had been truly the woman she appeared to others, she might have done what he wanted, but she was not. 

“I rather be dead than to hurt my family ever again for you.” 

This had both sides in a bit of a small uproar from the shock of such a known highly ranked death eater to betray him. Many were skeptical shouting off protests of disbelief, others shouted insults at his inability to keep his people loyal. 

He shouted with magic, “Silence. All traitors shall die. No matter. This is your last chance for any of you to join me or die here today.” 

Neville had stepped up to bring out the sword of Gryffindor in defiance leading to the domino effect of the ensuing legendary battle that led to the dark lord’s defeat.

As the defeated death eaters ran, Narcissa and Bellatrix had stayed, the golden trio knowing the truth vouched for the Black sisters and so they were protected. Narcissa held onto Draco and promised to see Bellatrix soon before apperating away with her son to safety. 

With everyone drained from ending the war, the three friends were ready to walk away from the clean up, needing a moment to themselves. The two men sat aside and waited for Hermione as she spoke softly to Bellatrix. 

“Would you mind waiting for me for a moment? I need to just make sure those two are going to be okay after everything and I-” Bellatrix cut her off by pulling her in close initiating a possessive hug that was reciprocated. 

“Stop rambling Pet, we have much to talk about in person, I’ll be here.” 

The closeness sped up Hermione’s heart and she could swear that Bellatrix was faster as well. Warmth spread through their scars which snapped Bellatrix from her hug. 

“Let me erase this vile word from you first, it has done us both well but you won’t need this any longer, at least not in this form.” 

Grabbing her arm, Bella whispered a soothing cantation similar to what was used to bind them as she waved her wand over the arm. Slowly the scar faded to nothing as did the binding that held them together. Hermione felt like a wave of cold washed over her as the link ceased to exist. 

Bellatrix could see the disappointment and anxiety that plagued the girl, “Just because that is gone, it did not erase what we spoke about and everything I have felt from you in the time that we shared it.” 

Hermione pulled back a step and held herself in comfort, “With it gone Bella, I am glad to see the word gone but I find myself a bit lost without feeling you around me. I think I’ve gotten used to it. Maybe we can d-” She was cut off once again by the older woman but this time she had been pulled into a kiss. 

A kiss that sparked a jolt behind her eyelids as she closed them. Soft lips that awoke something inside her she hadn’t felt with Ron. Gasping she pulled back only to grab the woman to kiss her again. She could hear the boys somewhere behind her chuckling and they looked away to give her privacy. 

“What did I say about rambling dear, go on, we will talk later.” 

Hermione slowly walked herself away to join her friends looking back once more before the three walked some distance away talking amongst themselves.

While that was her first kiss with her love, it would most certainly not be the last. The war still left behind people and paperwork to process. 

As the Black sisters were cleared, Bellatrix was lauded as a hero as the wizarding world found out bits of the truth of her mission for the order. This status gave the two freedom to pursue each other with only teasing and jest from friends rather than threats. 

Hermione was once again pulled from her thoughts as a pair of soft lips met hers. A warm hand reached her cheek and rested there. The wedding band softly glowed and was unnaturally warm on Bella’s hand. 

The younger witch opened her eyes to see dark ones glaring at her words spoken lovingly in contrast, “Muddy, what did I say about your thoughts, my ring is practically making me feel on fire. This is your final warning to go to bed.” 

The brunette crinkled her eyes in a soft laugh, “Yes Bella, I just was thinking to the start of us. I can’t help it, remembering how we fell for each other, I love you. Don’t be mad, let’s go back to sleep.” 

Kissing her wife one last goodnight with a whispered return; love you too, the two lovers wrapped around each other once again, peace in their hearts. Their rings infused with their bond magic beat softly at a steady pace, the rate of their heart beats to each other, softly luring them both to nevermore. 

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s done. This was the first part of a five bit series writing challenge against my friend based on some word prompts. Also my first story ever on AO3. Not beta-ed. I’m open to any form of feedback so feel free to say anything you wish, if you loved it or hated it. If you have a chance please also check out my friend's story based on the same prompt. https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952292
> 
> If you are interested in more and all things Bellamione check out the discord Bellamione cult: https://discord.gg/pcfMU4F


End file.
